The present invention comprises a handset for a telephone station, said handset being composed of an upper shell and a lower shell and a telephone receiver and transmitter capsule arranged therein. The receiver and transmitter capsule are contacted to the lines of the handset connecting cord via insulation displacement contacts provided thereat.
For example, DE 37 27 328 C1 discloses a handset constructed in this way. The telephone receiver and transmitter capsule accepted by the lower shell each respectively comprise insulation displacement posts that are pressed into, and are thus contacted with, the line pair of the cord with noses that are provided at the upper shell and which embrace the insulation displacement posts when the housing shells are assembled.
Whereas dynamic transducers are usually employed as telephone receivers, electret microphones are employed in many handsets for reasons of design, and thus for reasons of space. When preparing the electret microphone for employment in the handset, a capacitor was soldered onto the electret, and the leads were subsequently attached by soldering. The electret microphone prepared in this way was accommodated in a separate holder that was in turn introduced into the handset.
A further version for fastening the electret microphone in the handset is that the electret is first introduced into a holder. This holder is mounted on a printed circuit board on which the capacitor is also arranged. The lead ends projecting through corresponding clearances in the printed circuit board are connected to the printed circuit board in a following work step. When assembling the handset, the electret holder is pressed onto a seal in the region of the lower shell, this seal corresponding to the electret holder in terms of contour.
A further version is that the electret is inserted into a rubber bushing. Subsequently, the microphone pre-assembled in this way is built into a specific receptacle in the handset shell.